homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
082816 Being Meguca
02:38 -- geoselenicAdvent GA began pestering teasingAsperity TA at 02:38 -- 02:38 GA: heyyyyyyyy lorcan 02:38 TA: oh..... 02:38 TA: it's.... you..... 02:38 TA: hello..... 02:38 GA: yeah hi 02:38 GA: uhh, sorry about. the whole. nyarla thing 02:39 TA: it's fine..... 02:39 TA: he's dead..... 02:39 TA: and in my.... sylladex..... 02:39 TA: in pieces..... 02:39 GA: that was kind of violent and i only cut off his arm because i didnt want to look like a weirdo who doesnt partake in the weird dead people rituals 02:39 GA: but its ok. i made a new friend and he lost his nose 02:40 GA: um, hes an imp 02:40 TA: why would.... you friend an imp..... 02:40 GA: cos i felt bad for him :( 02:40 TA: you have the weirdest priorities..... 02:40 GA: if you see heliux tho tell him the impy boy without a nose is ok 02:41 GA: anyway i all up and made a cool friendship contract with the impy boy (action jackson is his real name) 02:41 TA: if i see heliux my first response will be.... to.... punch.... that.... asshole of a.... mustardblood in the face..... 02:41 GA: oh ok 02:41 GA: um, anyway, 02:42 GA: do you need transportation? 02:42 TA: i mean..... 02:42 TA: i have wings..... 02:42 TA: so no..... 02:42 TA: why..... 02:42 GA: wait but like 02:42 GA: arent you... dont you need help getting back to your session? 02:45 TA: maybe..... 02:45 TA: i don't know..... 02:45 GA: ok well~! 02:45 TA: i haven't felt like going anywehere..... 02:45 TA: anywhere......... 02:45 GA: oh 02:45 GA: don't your friends need you? 02:45 TA: i.... have places i need to go..... 02:45 TA: yes..... 02:45 TA: i'm a time player..... 02:45 GA: i know its hard to deal with the death of a friend(?) at your own hands 02:46 GA: but you gotta keep truckin on! 02:46 TA: he was.... my friend once......... 02:46 TA: but he destroyed.... everything that we had when he.... decided to play with.... eribus' life like he.... did..... 02:47 GA: yeah. he fucked up. and he, unfortunately, had to be sidelined before he did anything even MORE ridiculous 02:47 GA: its ok though. the afterlife isn't too bad. 02:47 TA: he fucked every thing up..... 02:47 TA: and we.... needed him dead......... 02:47 TA: and now he is..... 02:47 TA: and i feel bad....?..... 02:48 GA: yeah! hes out of the way now, and i can have lots of tea parties with him 02:48 TA: can you kill him when he's a ghost..... 02:48 TA: is that a thing you can.... do..... 02:48 GA: maybe? 02:48 TA: try it and get back.... to me..... 02:48 GA: umm 02:48 GA: no thanks, ill pass on that one 02:48 GA: hey, you still need to stab me! 02:48 TA: i do..... 02:49 GA: uh, unless you dont... um, feel like doing a violence again 02:49 TA: i don't really..... 02:49 TA: and that's actually surprising..... 02:49 GA: its ok. ill probably blush or something and then we'll know my blood color 02:50 GA: ok ok anyway tho 02:50 GA: i wanna be helpful! 02:50 GA: i can get you back to your session! 02:50 GA: where your friends can help you feel better. :D 02:50 TA: you're.... a terror though..... 02:51 GA: yeahhh so thats like, the drawback 02:51 GA: ive got these nifty terror portals 02:51 GA: but also it has to be by contract, maybe? 02:51 TA: i have nothing.... to sell..... 02:51 GA: you have lots of things! 02:51 TA: other than maybe nyarla pieces..... 02:51 GA: like. ok, listen. i know i said i wasnt in it for the souls 02:52 GA: but APPARENTLY souls are the hot new thing around here 02:52 TA: i'm not selling my.... soul..... 02:52 GA: i dont think youd sell a soul for a portal tho 02:52 GA: yeah 02:52 TA: i already sold someone else's..... 02:52 TA: souls aren....'t mine to play with..... 02:52 GA: theres gotta be SOMETHIN tho. like. some creative thing. that you could give 02:54 GA: ugh ok theres a LOT of criticism from the peanut gallery 02:55 TA: what..... 02:55 GA: i ask my terror friends, im like, 'how about i ask for one free grimdarking/grimliming?' and theyre like 'LOL what a weakass deal' 02:55 GA: what would you be willing to give? 02:55 GA: a favor? a choice? a grimmy darky thing? 02:55 GA: cos nobody wants to be helpful 02:56 GA: 'ask for the blood journal!' you aint givin me that lets be real 02:56 TA: i have nyarla parts..... 02:56 GA: aw i dont want that gross 02:56 TA: how did you.... even know.... about that......... 02:56 GA: i know everything 02:57 GA: if it helps, i befriended eribus!! 02:57 GA: i got to know him and he was all, 'oh man, limekid, youre so cool and awesome' 02:57 TA: eribus is good..... 02:57 GA: 'at first i was like 'well youre probably evil and terrible' but then he liked me 02:57 GA: i forgot the point of view halfway through that sentence but listen. ive got a good yelp review now 02:58 TA: what.... is.... yelp......... 02:58 GA: its like a review site 02:58 GA: i sort of kind of helped him slightly 02:59 GA: and by that i mean i showed up and talked to him for a minute and he got inspiration from my words and then i just left 03:01 TA: what.... the fuck..... 03:04 GA: ok ok wait 03:04 GA: i got a really cool idea 03:04 GA: you dont gotta sell your soul or anything 03:04 TA: what......... 03:04 GA: all you gotta do is hold this pen and say a couple words 03:05 TA: what pen..... 03:05 GA: like a cool pen 03:05 TA: why do i need a pen......... 03:06 GA: well you hold the pen and say the words 03:06 GA: so are you up for it? :D 03:08 TA: what does it do......... 03:09 GA: spoilers! 03:09 GA: its nothing BAD. 03:10 TA: you're a terror..... 03:10 TA: why should i believe you..... 03:10 GA: well im pretty sure i cant lie about these things 03:10 GA: i mean, thats how genie wishes work. and this is basically a genie wish 03:10 TA: what the fuck..... 03:10 GA: oh shit but if i could lie thats exactly what i would say 03:11 GA: alright listen real talk this is gonna be funny as heck (and totally harmless funny too) 03:11 GA: youll look all goofy and stuff 03:11 GA: and i think that counts as payment 03:11 GA: so should i pop on over? 03:12 TA: i already look goofy..... 03:13 GA: yeah but just a bit goofier 03:13 TA: i have two plush bulges on my hips..... 03:13 TA: what else can possibly happen......... 03:13 GA: uh, youll be posing with a dinky little pen in your hand saying something silly? 03:13 TA: i..... 03:14 TA: don't.... know how i feel about this......... 03:14 GA: aw cmon 03:14 GA: look i know deals with genies are terrible ideas 03:14 GA: theres no second part to that statement, going forward you should probably never make a trust fall like this 03:14 TA: deals with terrors are no walk in the park..... 03:15 GA: so are ya up for it? :D :D 03:17 TA: fine..... 03:17 GA: hooray! 03:18 -- geoselenicAdvent GA ceased pranking Lorcan -- 03:18 GA: Limekid ollies out of a tentaportal a few feet away. "yoooooooooo :D" 03:18 TA: Lorcan hisses in surprise and flashes a cleaver in warning. 03:19 GA: "ohmigosh dont kill me" 03:19 TA: "Don't scare me then." 03:19 TA: She puts the cleaver away. 03:19 GA: "ok. sorry." 03:20 TA: "What do I have to do...." 03:28 GA: Limekid giggles mischievously. "hold this up!" They offer Lorcan... well, it has a sort of incomprehensible appearance. But it's definitely lime green. And definitely some sort of pen. Looking at it makes your mind feel weird. 03:29 TA: She takes the pen... and kind of stares it. Lorcan doesn't hold it with her whole hand... More like with as little skin contact she can while still keeping it in her hand. 03:30 GA: "its not radioactive! i think." 03:30 TA: "That's not why I'm holding it like this...." She kind of grabs it a little firmer though. 03:31 GA: "anyway, just say the words on the side." There's a few, barely noticeable letters imprinted in comic sans. It's tough to read. Too bad you can't highlight the text. It says, 'lmao this is gonna be fun' 03:31 GA: "pronounce it 'luhmao'" 03:32 TA: "Who decided this was a good thing to say...." Lorcan doesn't say anything else yet. She's suddenly regretting her choices. 03:32 GA: "uhh. me! i made the pen." 03:32 TA: "Well that makes sense..." 03:32 TA: She squints at it and takes a deep breath. 03:33 TA: "Lmao this is gonna be fun." 03:35 GA: Suddenly, your clothing changes! Lorcan has become SILLY ARBITRIX SAILOR LIMECAN! She is silly, and fun, and happy, and she's ready for prankster fun!!! She has a bit of a stat increase, to go with her beautiful and utterly ridiculous (very frilly, very limey) getup. 03:35 TA: "This color is awful." 03:35 GA: "hooray!!!!!!!!" 03:36 GA: "ok now get through the portal silly. im gonna set you down on that one land with the feldspar! i think thats the best place, maybe? i dunno." 03:36 TA: "Oh that works yes." 03:40 GA: another portal opens up wowww 03:41 TA: She walks through the portal with a jaunty gait. When did she get so happy? 03:41 GA: and limekid gets the same outfit hooray 03:41 GA: and limekid maybe goes through also wowwww 03:41 GA: ;D Category:Limekid Category:Lorcan